<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[cancelled] Changes by sadure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269666">[cancelled] Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadure/pseuds/sadure'>sadure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, NOT Max////VID, Sad, angstwithhappyending, shippers not welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadure/pseuds/sadure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the summer has come, and when Max's parents come to pick him up from Camp Campbell, something doesn't seem right. David brushes it off.. Until he opens the door from a knock and sees Max there.</p><p>{{TW: angst, neglect, abuse}}<br/>This is now cancelled and abandoned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 2 hours since all the parents had arrived and picked up the campers. Almost all.</p><p>Max had been waiting at the camp, still. Like a bird waiting at the nest for his mother to come with worms, he’d simply sit on a log kicking the dirt beneath his shoes.<br/>
The noise of his frightened heartbeat banged in his ears. That was almost all he could hear other than the sound of the camp counselors talking, and the trees leaves waving in the wind. Suddenly, he heard David walking over, handing him a phone. “It’s your parents, they wanted to talk to you.” He explained. Max nodded, trying not to make a snide remark since his parents would probably hear.<br/>
Gulping, he took the phone and held it close to his ear. “Hello?”<br/>
“Hello, Maxwell. Sorry for being late.” His mother said in a sickly-sweet tone. It was enough to make him cringe.<br/>
“It’s... fine. Not like it’s unusual.” He muttered the last part.<br/>
“Well, I’ll be there in about 5 minutes. Make sure your stuff is packed.”</p><p>“Mhm. See ya’ then.” He immediately hung up, getting up and walking to David to give him the phone. “Here’s your phone, I’m going to my tent to check my bag.” Max sighed. David, still talking to Gwen, only nodded, not wanting to interrupt her.<br/>
The walk to the tent wasn’t too far, but it was long enough for Max to catch the beauty of the camp around him. The sparkle of the lake and the sound of the waves lightly crashing and lapping onto the shore, the clear sky above, not showing a cloud in sight, and the crunch of the early autumn leaves while he walked. While staying at the camp with his friends, he didn’t really notice all of this.<br/>
Before he knew it, he had arrived at his tent. All of the tents, including his, were emptied out. He looked around. He knew that he got everything out but just wanted to look at it again. He knew that he would be back next year, but before we went back to hell, he wanted to get a last sight of, though he wouldn’t admit it, heaven.<br/>
After looking at it for a few minutes, Max heard a close-by honk of a way too familiar car.</p><p>Fuck.<br/>
He sighed and picked up the bag containing all of his things, walking out of his tent, to see David running over to him.</p><p>(David’s POV)<br/>
“Oh, Max! I was just about to get you! Your mother is here.” David explained.<br/>
“I hadn’t noticed.” Max sarcastically replied.<br/>
David had gotten used to Max’s nonchalant personality by now, but he had seemed different today. Could Max actually miss camp? He thought. The thought was kind of exciting since Max expressed how much he hated it for so long. Max had already walked over to his car, packing his backpack in the trunk of the car.</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you next summer, right Max?” David asked. Although he was mostly sure it was a yes, he was just checking.<br/>
“Of course, camp-man.” He muttered.<br/>
David nodded, padding him on the back and going over to the driver’s side window, which was open. “You must be Max’s mother!” He expressively stated. It wasn’t really a question, considering how obvious it was. They looked similar.<br/>
“Yes, yes. How was he this summer? Burn down the camp?” She asked in a sweet tone.<br/>
“Haha, he was fine. Maybe a bit of swearing here and then, but other than that a fine camper.”<br/>
“Hm.” She nodded. “Well, we must be on our way.” She flashed a nice smile, before getting a glare at the boy in the back.<br/>
“Alright.” He backed away from the car, letting it back up and pull out of the camps drive in, slowly driving away.<br/>
Despite her sweet attitude, he couldn’t help but feel a knot in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth.  I must be already missing the campers.  He thought and chuckled.<br/>
Gwen walked past him, swinging her keys around her finger. “I’m heading out now. Call me once you get all the camp stuff packed away and everything locked up.”<br/>
“Will do.” David nodded, taking his keys out of his pocket and waving goodbye to Gwen.</p><p>I guess camp’s over. Well, for this summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2. Decision,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max is now home, but this isn’t any better than waiting at camp. In fact, it’s worse. After a fight, Max feels as if he only has one choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a half-hour to edit because I ended up screwing a sentence up so it's a relief to FINALLY publish this. Thank you for your guys support on the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max’s POV</p><p> The car ride was quiet. Almost the entire time. Max didn’t dare say a sound, and his mother didn’t speak at all, until a few moments away from home.</p><p>“You’re not going back to camp next year.” His mother pierced the silence.<br/>
A lump instantly stabbed in Max’s throat. He snapped his lip, working not to yell or cry.</p><p>“…Why?” He questioned, almost imploring for an answer.<br/>
His mother glanced at him within the rear-view mirror, sighing. “Your father found a boarding school that would take you during the summer as well as the school year.”</p><p>Max was used to boarding schools, although he had never gone to a boarding school that took him for the entire year. As much as he didn’t admit it during camp, Max loved it there. It remained the one place that he made actual friends and found people that cared. This would destroy all of that.</p><p>“No,” Max spoke up, to his mother’s shock.<br/>
“What did you say?” Max could see the pure rage in her eyes through the mirror where she was scowling at him.<br/>
“No, I want to go to camp again!” This time he said it with more of a begging tone. The vehicle was in his house’s driveway at this point.<br/>
“Don’t talk back at me young man. This is our decision, not yours.”<br/>
“Why can’t I have a say in this? I want to go back! This is bullsh-“</p><p>Before being able to conclude his sentence, he was delivered a slap.</p><p> “Don’t ever speak back to me. Get your things and go to your room.” She looked at him coldly, now fully turned around, tearing through his heart.</p><p>Obeying the orders, Max cracked the car door and climbed out, hoisting the trunk up and grabbing the backpack and running inside the house, into his room and slamming the door and locking it instantly.</p><p>His room wasn’t big. It was meager and had warm-colored wallpaper and affordable carpeted flooring. Max’s room wasn’t clean either. Like how it was left, papers were strewed about, and some clothes were neglected on the floor.</p><p>Max spent a couple of minutes putting some of his stuff away. During which, he overheard the front door of the house open and shouting back and forth through the walls. The people making the commotion were his parents, probably disputing about what to do to him after what he just said. </p><p>Although he only heard snippets of the conversation, Max knew precisely what would happen to him. He would be beaten, again. Just like the spring before camp had begun.</p><p>Camp. Max remembered what his mother told him. He wouldn’t see camp again. It was heart-wrenching for him to say the least.</p><p>I can get out was the first idea that ran through his head. No, what if I’m caught? </p><p>He argued with himself. Pondering on whether he should get out or not. If he ran, he wouldn’t have to deal with his parents again. No more cigarette burns on his arms and no more crying himself to sleep. But where could he run?<br/>
He finally set on the idea of running. Re-packing the bag of stuff and putting things that he would imagine being a necessity.</p><p>Band-Aids... Gauze…Clothes… and of course Mr. Hunnynuts.<br/>
After being certain he had everything, He proceeded to his window where his desk was. Unlocking it and trying his hardest to soundlessly open it, Max climbed through and upon the hedge below. Fortunately, it was a one-story residence.</p><p> It had already started growing dark outside. Cars on a nearby highway rumbled in the distance, the smell of smoke coming from other residents having a bonfire, and crickets and cicadas crooning from the neighboring trees. It was a warm summer night, simply having a slight breeze. It was truly lovely. It's a shame I won't be able to appreciate this place long. </p><p>He crept out into the woods behind his house, setting his stuff down, and started to wonder where he would now go, as a runaway.</p><p>There were very few people he could count on to help him. The only people he could remember were from camp.<br/>
Nikki? No, I don’t know where she lives. Neil? him neither.<br/>
He didn’t know where any of them lived. Except one.</p><p>One day during camp, both Gwyn and Quarter-master were away. David was stuck at camp but had to go to his cabin-like-house to grab a few extra supplies for the activity that day. He ended up bringing all the kids with him and compressing them in the compact van, declaring that “You kids probably shouldn’t be trusted to be alone..” And taking them all to his house.</p><p>Max knew where David lived.<br/>
David was his only resort.</p><p>I guess I should start walking if I want to get there by tomorrow night then. Jesus, this is gonna be tiring. Better start now. </p><p> And from there, he plucked up his things and began hiking</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mini-Chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the short chapter(at least, compared to the rest)! David is now home, but something, or someone unexpected shows up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David had pulled into the driveway at his home, from camp, a day ago.<br/>His apartment wasn’t the finest or the worst. It was expected of what he would live in. Cabin-like walls and flooring, landscapes of trees and the woods, and about as tidy as a neat-freak would keep it.</p><p>He was already preparing supper, getting out Kraft mac-and-cheese, and currently simmering the water on-top of the budget oven-top. <br/> Letting out a sharp pitch jingle, the home phone went off, signaling him that someone was calling. Walking over to it and picking it up off the battery, David held it confined to his ear and addressed it with a cheery voice. “Hello, this is David!”</p><p>“Hey, David.” A familiar voice greeted him.<br/>“Oh, Hello Gwen!”<br/>“Hey, just checking up, you locked up all the doors at camp, right?” She asked skeptically, automatically assuming he didn’t.<br/>“Oh, of course, I did!”<br/>“Alright just making sure.” He could detect Gwen about to end the call, but before she did he spoke up.<br/>“Oh wait, just wanted to ask something.”<br/> “Yeah?”<br/>“Did you notice anything off about Max?” David breathed. “I know sometimes, well, most of the times he can be grumpy, but he just seemed extra grumpy about leaving.”<br/> “I guess that was a bit weird, but maybe he just didn’t want to leave his friends or something. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, David. He’s Max, not worth your time.”<br/>Before he could say anything else, Gwen had already dropped the call.</p><p> “Well.” He muttered to himself as he went over to the ready pot. Plucking up the noodles and emptying them in, he whistled a small tune. It distracted him from the next-door neighbors having some domestic dispute. The walls were thin so he could overhear every hair.</p><p> Stirring the pot of food, he got lost in thought. Mostly about camp, some about the fun memories, some about bad memories.<br/>One memory that kept wandering in his mind was Parents Day.</p><p>“I told you, they don’t care.”<br/>Max revealed a side he never had shown to David. David had known that he had a soft side, mainly from his Teddy Bear, but he had never seen such a defeated and hopeless Max before.</p><p>“David. He’s Max, not worth your time.”<br/>But he was worth his time. All the campers were. That was what the job was, and even if Gwen doesn’t realize it, he did.</p><p>He glanced down and realized the food boiling over. Promptly picking it up and pouring it into the strainer, he sighed and turned off the stove, ready to pour the cheese in once the water had gotten all out.<br/> Just about as he was going to, David heard a soft knock at the door, almost barely discernible.</p><p> Who would be here at this hour? David thought.<br/>Walking over to the door, looked through the tall peephole, not being able to see anyone.<br/>Huh.<br/>Unlocking the door and opening it, David looked straight ahead, until seeing a small figure below, their head low and a blue hoodie masking most of their head.</p><p>“Max?”</p><p>“Hey, camp-man,” Max said in a muffled, tired, and exhausted voice.</p><p>This is unexpected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (AN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Authors Note)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>TO EVERYBODY READING</strong>:</p><p>I will not be updating until <strong>February 5th</strong>. I'm taking a mental health break from the internet for awhile, and would rather not start writing until I feel ready again. Thank you for understanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the oneshotish length! I'll try to do longer chapters in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>